Eternal Dragon (All Forms)
The 'Eternal Dragon '''is a form of both major characters Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer and Zeke Buck, and has shown to be incredibly powerful. A supporting character, Ethero, has also wielded this form in LotU's Past. This page excludes the Eternal Skyfire Dragon, since it is a fusion mix and not a pure Eternal Dragon. Background Information The first time anyone in history unlocked the Eternal Dragon form was when Ethero was overwhelmed with a large amount of Eternal Energy of which he could not contain, forcing him into the form. He was able to control this form, and proceeded to master each and every Eternal Dragon form. It is unknown how many Eternal Dragons have existed in history, but Ethero and Sir Buck have been tied for the strongest, as both of them eventually made it up to Alpha, the strongest Eternal Dragon form. There is another alternate form of the Eternal Dragon, the Dark Eternal Dragon, which is what occurs when a Roborn wields both Dark and Eternal Energy at the same time. Sir Buck achieved the base Eternal Dragon form during his final confrontation between the Eternal Darkness. Sir Buck achieved Omega Eternal Dragon form against Saitnasa Deathskull's Deathfire Dragon form. Sir Buck achieved Alpha Eternal Dragon form in the Multiversal Tournament against Neo Ultimus. Zeke Buck is the only known mortal who has unlocked the alternate versions of both the Eternal and the Omega Eternal Dragons: The Red Eternal Dragon and the Blue Eternal Dragon. Zeke achieved Red Eternal Dragon after defeating the Crimson God and absorbing some of his energy. Zeke achieved Blue Eternal Dragon during his final confrontation with Reton, the God of Energy. Kcub ris is the only known character to have used the Dark Eternal Dragon forms. Info * The Eternal and Red Eternal Dragon have around the same amount of power, and similar abilities. * The Blue Eternal Dragon has a lot of insane powers that the Omega Eternal Dragon does not, however, the Omega Eternal Dragon has around 250-400 more power. The Blue Eternal Dragon is also the only form to use Starlight as an energy source. * Regular, Red, and Omega Eternal Dragon forms are all Solar-based, gaining energy from the sun. * The Alpha Eternal Dragon is the only Eternal Dragon that contains Primal Energy, making it the most powerful. * Due to containing Dark Energy as well as Eternal Energy, the Dark Eternal Dragon forms are the strongest Eternal Dragon forms, excluding the Alpha Eternal Dragon. Appearance * '''Eternal Dragon '- About 25-30 ft. in length, has red eyes, golden scales, and dark crimson scutes that run from top of the head to the tail. * 'Red Eternal Dragon '- 25-30 ft. in length, has red eyes and red scales, along with the dark crimson scutes that run from head to the tail. * 'Dark Eternal Dragon '- About 28-38 ft. in length, has purple eyes, black scales, and dark purple scutes running along the top of the head to the tail. * 'Blue Eternal Dragon '- 28-35 ft. in length, has bright, cyan eyes and bright blue scales, along with teal scutes that run from head to tail. * 'Omega Eternal Dragon '- 30-40 ft. in length, has flaming red eyes. Same golden color scheme and crimson scutes, but has horns protruding from the sides of the head and fibers coming from the bottom jaw. * 'Delta Dark Eternal Dragon '- 35-45 ft. in length, has flaming purple eyes. Same black color scheme and dark purple scutes, but has horns protruding from the sides of the head and fibers coming from the bottom jaw. * 'Alpha Dark Eternal Dragon '- 45-55 ft. in length, has glowing white eyes. Covered in sharp, black scales. Resembles a ghost dragon in appearance. * 'Alpha Eternal Dragon '- 40-45 ft. in length, has glowing white eyes. Has an extra pair of horns and scutes running along back. Base color is gold, but changes color rapidly. Three golden orbs of pure Eternal Energy orbit this form. Category:Eternal Energy Category:Primal Energy Category:Dragons Category:Transformations Category:Forms Category:Dark Energy